


Hakuna my tartan

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Kilts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: I'm so sorry that name is awful but I just couldn't resist.





	Hakuna my tartan

1\. Nothing in the name 'Everett Ross' screams 'Scotland!'.

2\. T'Challa went to Oxford, he knows what people from Scotland typically look like.

3\. The CIA agent is supposed to be american. USA born and raised, corn-fed american.

Nothing in this world prepared him for _that_.

 _That_ being Everett Ross in a kilt. And high knee socks.

It's not like he never saw men in skirts. Some of his people wore different variations of them. He even saw men in kilts on more than one occasion.

And yet those legs draped with tartan and white cotton made him drool.

Everett looked so comfortable in his kilt that it couldn't possibly be the first time he wore it. 

Which means that it's his and not a rental. T'Challa knew that you don't go commando in a rental but if the kilt is your own...

Those legs draped in tartan and and nothing underneath.

He can just put a hand on Everett's knee, slide it up the smooth tight and rest in on the bare asscheek.

Or he can get on his knees and just dive in there burying his head under the kilt. Kiss and lick and suck.

No barriers.

Minimum time.

If he went to Everett right now in approximately 50 seconds he can have his mouth on that ass. 

The fuck is wrong with him? Why can't he concentrate! 

That damned kilt! Why was Everett wearing it anyway?

***

Everett noticed the eyes that almost set his ass ablaze. It worked then. He was never more proud of his scottish ancestry. To think a simple cut of wool can bring the king of Wakanda to his knees. 

Well, T'Challa wasn't on his knees yet but it was a matter of time. Just wait until Everett sits down. Sharon Stone got nothing on him and his action.


End file.
